


A love only for us

by ourseungjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everybody is soft for Seungmin, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin | Yang Jeongin & Kim Seungmin are roommates, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Soft Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourseungjin/pseuds/ourseungjin
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin wasn’t really sure what to expect when he first joined university. But he clearly never thought he’d end up rooming with the boy he’s had a crush on for months and fall completely in love with him.





	A love only for us

Hwang Hyungjin was back to sitting in the same table where all his friends and him always had lunch. Christmas break was over which meant going back to getting three hours of sleep and living on instant coffee, also known as university life.

His two friends, Changbin and Felix, were sitting in front of him today. They both studied music, majoring in rap and were crazy talented, Changbin had even produced some songs already.

Everybody knew these two had the biggest crush on each other, or at least everybody except _them._ He sighed to himself as he saw them engrossed in a conversation about a new mixtape they were working on, ignoring Hyunjin all together, he really hadn’t planned to thirdwheel today.

As soon as he was going to pick up his tray and leave, he froze, eyes widening. It was _him,_ the cute boy again. Hyunjin had been seeing this boy around the corridors since September but had been to shy to approach him. He had light brown hair which was styled messily but looked extremely soft to the touch, big round eyes, and someone save Hyunjin because cute boy was wearing round black glasses today. Hyunjin tried to keep his squealing internal. _He’s so cute, he looks even softer today I-_

Just like that his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Changbin chuckle in the background. “Yah Hyunjin you might want to sit down if you’re going to keep drilling holes into the poor boys face.”

Hyunjin stared at his friend with an annoying look as he said “Let me look at him if I want to.”

Felix placed a hand on his shoulder “We wouldn’t make fun of you if you hadn’t been staring at him star-struck for four months now, when.. exactly are you planning to speak to him?”

Hyunjin stayed silent for a few seconds, glaring at his friends, until he turned to Felix and answered “When you ask Changbin out on a date.”

Like that he finally picked up his tray and left, leaving his two friends looking like a blushing mess.

 

-

 

Hyunjin had class for the rest of the afternoon. He was a dance major, attending one of the most famous art colleges in the city. He had been practicing -or at least trying to- a choreography for one of his projects that was due next week.

No matter how hard he tried to come up with new moves, he couldn’t. His mind was filled with thoughts of “cute boy”. He couldn’t quite grasp why it was so hard for him to just go up and speak to him. Hyunjin was actually a pretty outgoing person, not shy at all.

Maybe it was because he was the cutest person he had ever seen. But yet again Hyunjin had a handsome face too, with sharp eyes, plump pouty lips and dark brown hair which he always made sure was styled nicely.

He groaned, giving up any possibility of getting work done today. He dragged himself back to his dorm, having to walk up the stairs until the ninth floor, still not daring to use the elevator. Back in September, his friend Chan and him had gotten stuck for an entire day, it had taken an _entire day_ for someone to get them out of there. His friends laughed at him for going up the stairs everyday, not that he minded though, there was no way he was stepping foot on that shit again.

Right before getting to the ninth floor he smelled something weird. He prayed to all the gods that his roommate Jeongin wasn’t anywhere near the kitchen, this boy was really going to get them kicked out of the dorms one day.

Luck wasn’t on his side as the first thing he saw once he entered the dorm was a struggling Jeongin trying to cook- _wAIT WAS THAT RICE?_

“Yah Jeonginnie you know you can’t even make ramyeon so why are you trying to make rice?” Hyunjin said in amusement.

“Hyung but it really doesn’t look that bad” Jeongin whined “Maybe we could even eat it”.

They both stared at the brown- almost black- burned grains of rice until Hyunjin asked “Ramyeon?”

“Ramyeon” the younger answered.

Hyunjin got out two cups of ramyeon and started boiling the water. He stared at Jeongin who was already sitting down on the sofa and chuckled, the boy was probably watching one of those sappy kdramas he loved.

Jeongin was 17, a year younger than Hyunjin. He went to a special arts school that was part of Hyunjin’s university as he wanted to become a singer when he was older. The boys had met a couple of months ago when Jeongin had arrived to Seoul alone all the way from Busan. They had instantly bonded and decided to room together.

It wasn’t until they were both laying down on the sofa, Hyunjin almost dozing off to sleep when Jeongin suddenly said “Hey hyung you know how we still have an extra room in our dorm, I think I finally found someone who’s interested in moving in.”

Hyunjin sat back up and stared at the younger boy, curiosity filling his eyes “Who exactly is he?”

“Oh he’s a really nice boy I swear.” Jeongin smiled “He’s a student from your university, but I met him in the afternoon extra vocal classes, he was looking for a place to stay and I offered him to move in with us.”

Hyunjin hummed waiting for the boy to continue.

“Don’t you think it’s a good idea hyung?” Jeongin asked as he played with the hem of his sweater, something he did whenever he was nervous. “I think it’d be more practical for someone else to move in than for us to keep paying rent for three when we’re only two.”

Hyunjin did agree with the younger boy. The dorm they lived in was for three people, had three rooms, ever since their roomate Jaesung had moved out they hadn’t gone out of their way to try to find someone who could take his place.”

“It’ll be cheaper as well” Jeongin added desperately, seeing as Hyunjin wasn’t answering.

“I’m up for it Jeonginnie, but I want to meet the boy first”.

Jeongin couldn’t keep the huge grin off of his face “Of course hyung” he shrieked, throwing himself at Hyunjin’s arms. “You’re going to love him, you’ll see.”

Hyunjin truly was the weakest person when it came to Jeongin, he could never say no to the boy. He sighed to himself and gently squeezed the boy to hug him a little tighter.

“Oh and hyung one more thing” Jeongin’s eyes twinkled mischievously “The boy is coming over tomorrow morning to meet you and to check the place out, you might not want to sleep in.”

Just like that Jeongin rushed to his room, laughter filling the entire house.

“Yah Yang Jeongin come back here you brat” Hyunjin screamed, but was only answered with more laughter.

Hyunjin sighed to himself, so much for not having morning classes tomorrow.

 

-

 

The next morning, Hyunjin was abruptly woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

 _Who the hell is it at this time?_ He mumbled sleepily to himself. He shuffled in bed, covering his head completely with the blankets and hoping that whoever was outside would get tired of knocking and leave.

However, the person didn’t leave and Hyunjin let a loud groan before he was forced to get out of bed and sloppily open the door.

Outside was no other than his roomate Yang Jeongin who flashed his signature smile at him. _Ugh_ Hyunjin thought to himself, how could the boy be filled with so much energy this early in the morning.

Jeongin, who was still by the door, giggled as he saw how Hyunjin’s hair was sticking out in different directions. “I guess you really didn’t listen to me when I told you not to sleep in today” he said in between laughter.

Hyunjin was about to scold the younger boy for not taking his keys when he opened the door entirely and saw who was standing right next to his roommate.

 _Well shit_ he thought to himself, _I’m screwed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! ♡
> 
> I’ve been trying to find new seungjin fanfictions to read for the longest time and seeing as I couldn’t find any I just decided to go ahead and write my own!
> 
> This is the first ever fanfiction I’ve written so I’m not really sure if it’s absolute trash lmao 
> 
> I don’t know if I should continue writing this so please let me know if you like it and if I should ! (also leave kudos too hehehe♡)
> 
> bba-bba ♡♡


End file.
